Document encoders are used in a variety of situations to accomplish a number of different tasks, among them being coding of checks. Checks are encoded to facilitate processing of those checks against a bank account. The encoding is typically done in a bank or other central facility. At times, however, it is desirable to encode checks at the retail level, such as at a grocery store, so as to decrease the overall processing time of those checks through the banking system. Such encoders are often used as part of an overall cash settlement system, instead of operating as a stand-alone instrument.
Typically, processing speed, as well as accuracy, is extremely important in any such check encoder. Many encoders use a hand drop channel, where documents are fed into a channel by an operator, who obtains them from a separate tray. Other encoders include an attached tray at the front end of the apparatus, with the tray holding a selected number of documents. The trays are part of an auto-feed system, by which documents are successively fed from the tray to the encoder. Even the auto-feed encoders, however, usually have a hand drop capability. In both cases, the encoder will, after encoding has been completed, eject the encoded check into a collection tray.
The hand-feed capability can be implemented in a variety of ways, but typically they involve the user hand-dropping a check into a slot, and then moving the check until it comes into contact with feed rollers, where it is clamped, with the rollers then moving the check to the encoder station. Usually such systems have two sensors, to ensure that the document is both down against the bottom of the slot and to determine its forward edge position. Efficiency, reliability and processing speed are important considerations for hand-drop systems as well as auto-feed systems. It is desirable to have a hand-drop encoder capability which is convenient to use and which produces accurate, reliable feeding of the check to the encoder.